


Flattery Will Get You Off

by Evil Crutchie (PawPunk)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [18]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Body Worship, Canon Disabled Character, Day 18, Fluff, Kinktober, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Self-Loathing, Smut, couple fighting (very briefly), crutchie is ripped, internalized ableism, jack does the rom com thing, oh yeah we got everything, where he does a big speech abt why he love the boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPunk/pseuds/Evil%20Crutchie
Summary: Crutchie doesn't understand why Jack thinks he's beautiful. Jack doesn't understand why Crutchie doesn't.





	Flattery Will Get You Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexatious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexatious/gifts).

> Trigger warnings: read the tags. Jack and Crutchie have a very short fight and theres a lot of internalized ableism, including ableist language.

Jack wrapped his arms around Crutchie, pressing himself as close as possible to his loving boyfriend. He breathed in the natural smell of Crutchie’s hair, still wet from his shower. Jack sighed happily, but his good mood dissipated as he sensed the tension in Crutchie’s shoulders.

“Are you okay, love?” he murmured into his hair.

“I’m fine,” Crutchie said, but Jack could tell when he was lying.

“Are you sure, gorgeous?” Jack asked. Crutchie suddenly sat up with an angry huff, throwing off the covers. “Crutchie?”

“You don’t have to flatter me,” he snapped. 

“I wasn’t flattering you,” Jack said, confused. “I was just asking if you were okay.”

“Look, I-” Crutchie sighed, putting his face in his hands. “We both know I’m not gorgeous. You don’t have to pretend to think so for my sake.”

“What?” Jack yelped. How could Crutchie think that? “I wasn’t pretending! I really do think you’re beautiful.”

“It doesn’t matter. I’m sorry for yelling at you,” Crutchie said, kissing his forehead. He laid back down. 

Jack stared at him, frowning. Of course it mattered. It mattered because Crutchie was beyond gorgeous, he was heavenly and intoxicating and attractive in a primal, irresistible way. It was of immediate importance that Crutchie knew Jack felt this way. “Can I prove it to you?” he asked.

“What?”

“Can I prove I’m not pretending? That I really think you’re gorgeous?” Jack placed a gentle hand just above the waistband of Crutchie’s pants to make it clear what he was implying.

Crutchie bit his lip. “Sure, go on and try,” he teased, leaning back and folding his arms behind his head. Jack straddled him, arching his back and letting Crutchie take in his toned abs. Eyes dark with lust, Jack leaned over a much more discomposed Crutchie.

“Can I get that shirt off you?” he purred, pushing a hand up under it and running his hands up his chest and all over those rock hard shoulders. 

“Oh. Sure,” Crutchie said, dazed. He sat up, letting Jack eagerly pull his T-shirt off and kiss his chest.

“Fuck, you’re lovely,” he purred. Crutchie’s hands tangled in his hair, and Jack ground on Crutchie’s dick. “I missed you all day, you know. I missed your laugh-” he kissed Crutchie’s lips- “I missed your presence-” he kissed Crutchie’s chest, over his heart- “And I missed a few more things too,” he said, wigging his eyebrows and kissing down further.

Crutchie squirmed as Jack placed an open-mouthed kiss right on his cock. “Jackie, fuck,” he gasped. Jack lapped at his bulge, continuing to grope his chest.

“Can I please suck you off?” he whined, pawing at Crutchie’s pants.

“Yes, please, right now,” Crutchie gasped. Jack eagerly pulled down Crutchie's pants and took the head of his cock in his mouth. He jerked him off as he slowly took more, adjusting to the size and thickness of it.

Jack pulled off slightly. "Fuck, you're pretty," he panted before licking a long stripe up Crutchie's cock. Crutchie moaned, pushing him down until Jack gagged. Jack swallowed dutifully around his boyfriend, earning him some really beautiful sounds from Crutchie. Without much warning, he came down Jack's throat, slumping back on the bed.

"Feeling better?" Jack asked, crawling up next to him to cuddle.

Crutchie curled against him. "Do you want the truth?"

Jack's heart sank. "Yeah."

"I'm not feeling better. You can't erase years of self-loathing with a few kisses, no matter where you put them."

"I know." Jack pulled Crutchie closer.

"I just- I just don't understand," Crutchie said after a little while. "How you can be attracted to me when you can't even take off my pants without... being reminded that I'm broken."

Jack's heart broke. "Crutchie, you know I don't see it that way."

"There's no other way to see it, Jack."

"Yeah, there is," Jack said. "I know your leg makes things hard for you, but it also makes you... you. You got that sense of humor, that determination, that cocky pride that's hotter than anyone's body could be. You would be so different if you didn't have a limp you'd be a totally different person. I don't know that person, and I don't give a shit about him because I'm in love with you, Crutchie. I'm in love with every damn thing about you. Also, your thighs are amazing and I want you to crush me with them."

There was a brief moment of silence, then Crutchie burst out laughing. "You're a fucking poet, Jack," he joked, but Jack could hear the genuine emotion in his voice. "I love you," he added softly. 

"I love you too," Jack said, heart filled with softness. Maybe he couldn't fix Crutchie by loving him enough, but he sure as hell would try.


End file.
